


sweet to me

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, james’ mental health is not great, keith is TRYING, off days suck, soft kisses :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james has an off day and keith will always try to help him





	sweet to me

James giving in to his emotions were rare and Keith hated that. He hated how James would brush his emotions under the rug and go on about his day stressing himself out without doing anything about it. Keith wasn’t an expert on self-care, he did know little about it, but he was sure James knew nothing. 

James would ignore his own struggles to help someone else through their own. Keith wanted James to have time for himself. But, the brown haired pilot was stubborn. 

Today was an off day. Keith woke up with the sunshine hitting his eyes and warmer than usual. He looked down to see James’ arm looping over his shoulder and his head pressed to his back. Keith reached up with his hand and gently grabbed James’ arm, then pressed a soft kiss to his fingers. He turned around to face the other boy and enveloped him in a warm embrace. 

James’ body jolted with a sharp sob. Keith’s fingers touched the base of his neck and made their way up to the back of his head. 

“I’m not the best at talking with people,” Keith started softly. “But if you can tell me what’s wrong, I can try to help you.”

James didn’t say anything, but he let the tears continue to fall. Keith’s heart ached. He wanted to help him so bad. 

“I’m so overwhelmed and stressed, I-“ James mumbled before a sob interrupted. Keith held him tighter.

”You’re okay. Take your time.” Keith soothed as he played with James’ hair.

”I just feel so selfish.” James continued. Keith listened. “I like helping people, I do. This is so stupid. I don’t get why I’m sad sometimes. I help people whose problems are greater than mine, yet I feel like it’s like the end of the world when mine get in the way.” 

Keith placed a kiss at the top of his head then buried his nose in the messy brown waves. He breathed in James’ wonderful scent that was his ridiculous expensive shampoo and creamy conditioner. Keith placed another kiss before speaking.

”Your feelings are valid no matter what. It doesn’t matter if your problems are great or small, they’re still problems that make you upset. It doesn’t make you selfish, okay? You’re okay. I love you.” Keith murmured. 

James continued to cry onto his shoulder, dampening the area. Keith continued to play with his hair as well as quietly shushing him and whispering little words that he hoped would calm him.

Keith kissed his head again and again until his lips hurt from puckering. Keith nuzzled his nose into James’ silky hair. 

“Do you want to stay here? I can ask Shiro so you can rest.” Keith suggested in a soft whisper. 

James nodded weakly. 

”Thank you. Love you.” James said, gripping at Keith’s shirt. 

“Love you too. I’ll always be here for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this weeks ago when i was feeling shitty lmao
> 
> ALSO JAITH THE PROPOSAL AU PLEASE
> 
> james is andrew and keith is margaret


End file.
